


Galatea

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Shattered Wonderland [1]
Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Gen, Horror, Murder, Rape/Non-con References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll have his Galatea, one way or another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galatea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptable Subsitute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10701) by TrainxEve-Fan12. 



> Got inspired into writing this after reading TrainxEve-Fan12's Acceptable Substitute on ff. Go read it!
> 
> Considering that everyone hates Dr. Bumby, I find myself intrigued by his character. I didn't like how chapter 5 and 6 panned out. Seriously, using hypnotherapy to mind wipe a former lunatic to cover up your crimes and later using her as prostitute sounds unbelievable for someone who's not all there by itself. Honestly, Bumby could have let Alice roam out on the streets “selling her backside” as Pris said. Not to mention during the game, the police remarked that “Bumby pitched holy hell last time Alice stayed overnight.” Somewhere I read that Bumby has written a letter stating that now with Alice by his side, he'll help the mentally ill with his skills or something of the sort. All that hard work just to make a quick buck isn't hacking it. Since it's proven he's a stalker, had the hots for Alice's sister and totally nuts. I decided to expand on that and transfer his passion towards Lizzie on to Alice. Because seriously I think it's in his character and I enjoy a twisted ship every now and then.
> 
> Same author on ff and yourfanfiction. Don't say I plagiarize, how do you plagiarize one's self?

No, Alice is not and will never be Elizabeth. The queen of his heart is long dead and gone. Served that she-devil seductress right, trifling with his affections like that of a mere toy. He would have given her everything, he would have worshiped her and adored her til the end of days. But no, she had to play hard to get, didn't she? Threatened to tell her family, didn't she? Well he showed her, sneaking into her bedroom in the dead of night. Taking what was rightfully his, beautiful Elizabeth in her pretty white gown. Relishing the memories of having Elizabeth under him; staking his claim, kisses forcefully taken and more. If he couldn't have her, then no one would. He sent her back to Hell where her kind belonged. The only thing he has left is the key to her bedroom door...

 

Then Alice came along, she was brought in by that horrid drunk Pris Witless. He couldn't believe that Alice survived the fire and was in the asylum for 10 years. He should have turned her away, he couldn't have her here blurting out his secrets. No one would believe her anyway, a lunatic screaming about the fire and of queens and mad hatters. Let her whore herself out to the streets, she's of no use to him. And yet...once Alice gave him a small shy smile. It was like meeting Elizabeth all over again. And so Alice has stayed with him for a year now.

 

But Alice isn't Elizabeth. Elizabeth was tall, Alice is short. Elizabeth had dark eyes while Alice has wide green ones. Elizabeth was gentle, soft, and charming. Alice was wild, paranoid, and mad. Alice doesn't have her sister's figure, her full mouth, nor her wickedness. She's far much more innocent than her sister, almost child-like. Alice is a petite young thing, he could easily tower over her small lithe frame. What a small mouth Alice has, he'd love to have her lips wrapped around him, her big green eyes looking up begging for more. Oh how he'd love to bruise her pale white skin, how lovely Alice would look covered in bite marks and bruises in their lovemaking. To corrupt that innocence she has.

 

It's not just her body he wants. The power over her is intoxicating. The fact that he could break and remake her into something better. He'll erase her memories; the last vestiges of her sanity, the old Alice will be no more. No, the new Alice will be so much better than Elizabeth. Alice will warm his bed every night. Alice will stay with him, never to leave him. He'll have her utter devotion, Alice is **his** and his alone. The thought of allowing _his_ Alice to touch another fills him with a murderous rage.

 

Walking over to Alice's bedroom, and sees Alice sleeping peacefully in her bed. He smiles, strokes her hair lovingly.

 

The queen of his heart had her chance. Now he'll have his Galatea, one way or another. He'd make sure of that.


End file.
